


Tricky Beans

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the members of AH are going on vacation, so of course you did the nice thing and volunteered some time to see if you could go through old unreleased videos and see what you could put out for them. You just weren't entirely aware of how much time you'd have to put in. Thank god for coffee and jelly beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Beans

You glance down at the clock in the corner of the screen.  _Shit. Since when did it get to be 1am?_  You pause the video you’re on and reach over to the giant sized container of Jelly Bellys. You take the lid off and start digging, turning the container this way and that to find the colors of the ones you liked.  _Oh, there is a red one. But is it the right red? You take it out and hold it up to the light. Eh, it’s close._  You pop it in your mouth and bite down.  _Cherry. Whatever, you couldn’t go wrong with red anyways. Now the brown on the other hand..._. You grab a couple more reds out, turning it over a couple more times, and then put your little handful next to the mouse before starting the video up again and sitting back with your notepad in your hand.

\-----

_There is that fucking sound again._  Joel pauses his video, tilting his head and squinting.  _Does no one else hear it? Was he going -- well, don’t open that can of worms._  He quickly saves his work, pushes his chair back, and opens his office door. The sound isn’t that much louder in the hallway since his office still doesn’t have a ceiling. He stalks out towards the animation department. Last time he was out here for a coffee run, he saw that Kerry, Miles, and Josh were still here. Walking past Monty’s office he sees that he’s also still here, head bobbing along to whatever is flowing out of his headphones; Joel just shakes his head. If he didn’t see him leave several times himself he would have sworn Monty lived here now. The sound stops when he reaches the area that the machinimators inhabit, each of them concentrating on their screens, headphones clamped over their ears. He walks over to Miles’ desk tapping the top of the screen, bringing focus up to him. Miles looks up, shoving his earphones back.

“Hey, Joel. What’s up?”

“Have you been hearing that sound?”

Miles tilts his head. “What sound?”

“There’s this weird....rattling sound. I can’t place it. Every time I get up to look for it. it stops.”

Miles just shakes his head. “Sorry, man. We’ve been cramming. RvB comes out tomorrow and we’re trying to finish this episode. If it’s not RvB, we haven’t heard it.” He points his thumb at the two behind him who haven’t even looked up.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

Miles puts his headphones back on. “Sorry, we couldn’t help.”

Joel wanders to the kitchen to grab another quick cup of coffee with his head slightly tilted the whole time, waiting for the noise to start back up. He sighs and looks around the kitchen as the coffee filters into the little cup. The coffee maker dings and he grabs the cup, wandering back to his office and looking at his watch as he goes. A little after 1am.  _Jeeze, this editing is taking him longer than he thought._

\-----

The video ends and your eyes trail down to the corner. 1:32 am. You look back at the pad in your lap, covered in times, names, and notations. You reach for your cup of coffee only to find it empty. With a frown and a grunt, you push yourself out of your chair, grab the container of Jelly Bellys, and make your way to the kitchen.  _The light was better in there for digging anyway._

\-----

_There it fucking was again!_  Joel slams his finger down on the mouse, pausing what he was working on and he jumps out of his chair, his earphones still attached to his head.  _Shit fuck._ He rips them off and practically sprints from his office towards the kitchen, that’s where the sound was coming from this time. He was sure of it.

\-----

You stand with your back to the fridge, listening to the coffee machine gurgle in front of you and you move the container of jelly beans back and forth in front of you, a little stack growing in the bowl you had dug out.

“YOU!” You jump at the voice that comes out of nowhere from behind you, clutching the container to your chest you swing around, heart beating, eyes wide.

“Jesus FUCK” You took in the man in front of you. “The fuck Joel?!” He stomps over to you and grabs the container out of your hands and holds it up in front of your face.

“I have been listening to this rattle for HOURS trying to figure out where it was coming from, it’s been driving me bonkers. What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry.” You grab the container back from him and put it on the counter. “I didn’t realize the sound of it would travel through the offices like that. And I’m digging out jelly beans. Duh.”

“Why don’t you just grab one and eat it?” He places a hand on the counter and leans into it, looking down at you, his eyes tired.

“Because there’s gross ones in here.”

His hand scrubs at his face and he sighs. “Then why didn’t you just buy ones you like?”

“Because I didn’t buy it, my grandmother bought it for me and sent it to me because she knows I like them. She’s just not aware of how...picky I can be.” You start digging again. Picking out a green one, holding it up to the light, and then tossing it back in. You hear Joel sigh loudly. You sigh yourself, roll your eyes, and tilt your head back to look over at him. “What?”

“What was wrong with that one?”

“I couldn’t tell what flavor it was.”

“It was green.”

You turn the container flavor side to him. “Yeah, and that green could have been watermelon, which is delicious, but it could also have been jalapeno, which is not delicious.”

“Who the fuck makes a jalapeno jelly bean?” Joel grabs the container back from you, squinting down at the flavors. “And why would they make it look the same as the watermelon?”

“RIGHT? They’re tricky beans Joel.”

The corner of his mouth tilts up in a smile. “Tricky beans huh?”

You nod as the coffee machine dings. “The brown ones are almost as worse. Though I’m okay with all the flavors, no matter what you can’t eat 2 beans at once. I had what I thought were 2 Dr. Pepper beans earlier. Nope. Dr. Pepper and chocolate pudding.” He makes a face and you laugh. “Exactly. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work, but I’ll keep my bean rattling down.” He looks down at his watch as you reach over for the container and the bowl you had made a good pile in.

“What are you doing here so late? You're always gone by around 10, and that’s a late night for you.”

You scrunch up your nose. “All the guys are going on vacation soon, not all at once, but you know. They’ve been filming almost non-stop and I told them I’d go through old unreleased, unedited things, and see what we can edit and put out so they don’t have to film so much. I just didn’t realize how much was there.” You turn to head back to the office.

“So wait, what flavors do you like?”

You turn back, thinking. “Um, I’m partial to the cinnamon ones, Dr. Pepper, root beer, the toasted marshmallows are good, and then the peanut butter ones. But I mean, I can’t go wrong with any of the reds, browns, and pinks. As long as I stick to one bean at a time. Why?”

He shakes his head. “Just wondering. Anyway, get home soon, it’s late.” You laugh.

“This coming from the man who is also still at work?”

“Yeah, but I’m old-”

“All the more reason for you to get your sleep. Us youngin’s can handle late nights better.” You smile and wink at him, letting him know you were teasing. “But yeah, I’m heading out soon, though really man, you should too; late nights aren’t good for you. I’ll keep the rattling down, besides, the bowl should tide me over till I leave.”

“Drive safe when you head out Y/N.”

“You too Joel! See you tomorrow, or you know, later today.” You bring your coffee cup up in a salute and then turn on your heel back towards the AH office, leaving Joel in the kitchen chuckling as he makes another cup of coffee.

\-----

Walking into work the next morning you head straight to the coffee machine, a gift from heaven.

“Hey Y/N.”

You look up. “Oh hey Joel. So,” You stick a cup under the spout and press the buttons, “what time you finally get out of here last night?” You stick your elbows on the counter and your chin in your hands as Joel busies himself getting a mug out along with the milk and sugar.

“You mean this morning?” You groan, your hands falling and your forehead lightly thudding on the counter.

“How early?”

“Let’s just say there was sunlight.”

“Joel! Did you get any sleep at all?” Your head pops up and he grimaces. “Joel.”

“Like an hour or so, but look, coffee!” He points to the machine excitedly.

“Joel.”

“Oh, and what time did you leave?” You make a face as well. “See!”

“Hey, buddy, at least it was still dark when I left here; and I got more than an hours worth of sleep.” You grab your cup and blow on it, taking a quick, hot sip. “But I gotta get going, shit won’t edit itself. I’ll see you around.” You give a quick wave then bound off to the AH office where the guys were already setting up for the day.

“Hey, Y/N, you got something on your desk.” You grimace at Ray.

“Do I want it?”

He laughs. “Well if you don’t I’ll take it.”

“Hmm, I’ll keep that in mind.” You gingerly sip at your coffee as you make your way back to the store room, which has morphed into your office, well, your sorta office. You still shared it with the storage. Dropping your bag on the side of the desk you look over at your keyboard and burst out laughing.

“You’re welcome!” You hear Joel shout from the kitchen. You pick up the produce bags filled with jelly beans. Each one had to have a pound or 2 of each flavor, the flavors written, horribly, on the sides. Cinnamon, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, Marshmallow, and Peanut Butter. You also notice a little line of post its across your keyboard where the bags where.

‘Took the container, gave it to animation team, laughed as they made faces. Will make for good RT Life.’ You smile as you tuck the notes in your pocket and open up a bag.


End file.
